With the popularization of smart home appliances, more and more smart home appliances (such as smart TVs, smart air conditioners etc.) are used in daily life. Accordingly, there is also an increasing number and types of remote controls (such as infrared remote controls, Bluetooth remote controls, etc.) around a user for controlling these home appliances. The user usually needs to go through the trouble of finding a desired remote control. Some remote controls are similar in appearance, which makes it harder for the user to identify the desired one and hence results in poor user experience.